The Only Entry (Bad Wolf)
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: The only entry in Rose's diary that details her life before the Doctor, before she became Rose Tyler. When she was traveling with the mysterious woman, the hybrid with the TARDIS. The woman would never remember her. No matter what. Even if they loved each other. All cause of a wolf attack. RosexOC, SuperWhoLock sequel coming soon. This is just a journal entry.


Dear anyone who reads this,

I'm not sure when I stopped being Rose Larissa from Cardiff and started being Rose Tyler from London.

I'm not entirely sure when I suddenly had new parents and memories that seemed to be someone else's in my head.

New parent. Sorry, I forget that Jackie is widowed.

I think it started with a mysterious woman who took me traveling. And I remember when I met her, it was so clear that she was the only one for me. We both knew it right away.

She wasn't good at talking to people, and she had a 1969 Chevrolet Camero that was bigger on the inside.

A TARDIS, she called it, given to her by a Time Lord named Sovereign, who gave it to her in his dying moments.

She wasn't a Time Lord, or Lady, herself.

She was half Angel half Daemon, something like demons but with wings.

I remember, she showed me her wings once. One fluffy white wing and one silky black wing.

And as the years went on, things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges.

We solved crimes. We saved planets. We killed monsters. We went through time. Explored. Traveled.

She was like this hybrid, this mix of a person who couldn't contain herself.

I always got the sense that she became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer for a person as magnificent as her.

Not everyone thought that, there were some planets filled with people who ran us out when they found out what she was.

Sometimes I forgot.

I forgot what she was.

She wasn't the prettiest person, or most loved, but she was kind and caring and curious and child like.

And in that way, I understood her.

And I loved her, I loved her, I loved her.

She was… charismatic, magnetic, electric. And everyone knew it. When she walked in a room, everyone turned to look at her. Everyone stood up to talk to her.

No matter what planet, whether they ran us out or not, before anyone found out her species they wanted to speak.

She was a comet.

She was more than just a comet, because of what she brought to my life.

Every travel, every saved life, it brought to my life. Direction, beauty, meaning…

Then that fateful day.

We were traveling, on some distant planet I will never remember the name of, and there was this monster.

It had plagued the people there for a long time, and we decided to help them.

We had been… not dating, we were just… in love.

The monster, when she saw it, frightened her.

She tried to get us to leave. But the TARDIS wouldn't start.

We were stuck.

She tried to lock me in a room and get the monster herself.

But she locked me in the wrong room.

The monster came into the room.

It was the first time I saw it, and my first thought was Wolf.

It was also my last thought.

Then suddenly I was awake in her arms.

She was crying, saying sorry, sorry, sorry.

She told me my name was Rose Tyler now, she told me she would forget me.

She told me I was the Bad Wolf that would save so many people.

I begged her to stay, try to remember what we had in the beginning. Her eyes were already glazing over though.

Then she cleared and that confused look was on her face.

She didn't know me. It hurt me so much to see her not know me.

She had told me we would meet again, but don't remind her.

I had promised.

My comet brought me to London, where my new life was.

And when my comet went away, I waited for so long for her to come back to me.

There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes I walked among them.

But even in my darkest hours, I knew in my heart that someday she would return to me.

And my world would be whole again. And my belief in God and Love and Art would be real again in my heart.

I saw my comet while I was traveling with a Time Lord named the Doctor. And suddenly my life had meaning.

And I still love her. I love her.

- Rose Larissa Tyler

**There will be a sequel, like the Doctor and other people finding it.**

**Also, they will meet this mysterious woman. It would be SuperWhoLock, though.**

**So my Rose is bisexual. Yeah for gay!**

**Review, favorite, follow**


End file.
